


Winter Cuddles

by windycarnage



Category: Alien Harem
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycarnage/pseuds/windycarnage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maronhal and Rue spend a cold winter afternoon in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cuddles

It was one of those winter afternoons, the sky was overcast so very little light shed in through the windows. Maron knew these afternoons quite well, especially from the familiar dryness of his skin to the ache in his muscles. He was chilled to the bone and had already decided there was little he could do aside from spending most of the day within the warmth of his bed and the folds of the electric blankets that were there. There were a few documents for him to read, but it felt like no matter how hard he tried, the harsh, cold air in the room soaked up any energy he had. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, the other hand rubbing his fingers together to hopefully generate some kind of warmth.

Thankfully there was another warm body beside him, Rue, who seemed at the very least complacent. He was playing a game on one of his portable devices, seemed to be going at it for hours, and there was a soft melody playing from it. Rue hardly seemed to move at all that day aside from shifting his position slightly, so Maron assumed the smaller one had just as much ambition for the day as he did. Maron hardly minded. So long as Rue kept close by, both for warmth and for his company, he didn’t really care what he preoccupied himself with.

Rue was also under the blankets, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Maron was wearing much the same but at some point adopted a scarf as well. He was a few minutes away from adding a pair of gloves to his attire but he assumed that might be too uncomfortable. The dark haired boy was curled up beside him, thumbs pressing fervently into the buttons. Sometimes he would let out a quiet “fuck” before allowing his concentration to disperse momentarily, then becoming enthralled in the game once more. Maron finally grew curious.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a low voice. He reached over and ran a hand through Rue’s hair, relishing both in its warmth and softness, procrastinating from his paperwork.

“Trying to catch a shiny.” Rue responded matter-of-factly.

“I do not understand what that means.” Maron explained, but Rue didn’t answer. Instead he shrugged, making a soft humming noise and continued to play the game. Maron decided that touching Rue was much more entertaining than paperwork, so after setting aside what was in his hand at the nightstand beside the bed, he shifted down into the sheets and draped his arms over Rue’s small body. He pulled him in close, but Rue stubbornly kept tapping at the game, the device squeezed between their bodies. Maron quirked a brow but Rue didn’t look at him.

After a bit of silence, Maron cleared his throat. He didn’t mind Rue playing the game when it wasn’t painfully sticking him in the chest.

“This is important.” Rue responded smoothly, his legs shifting beneath the blankets.

“Is it.” Maron noted. When Rue refused to say anything else, Maron started nuzzling at his neck. Now forced to pay attention to his mate, Rue huffed, pushing at Maron’s face with one of his hands. It wasn’t a desirable reaction, but at least Rue actually graced him with acknowledgement. He wondered, briefly, if deep reflection was in order for what it was he actually saw in his favored mate.

Maron took hold of the hand pushing him away and pressed a few gentle kisses to the inside of his wrist. There were scars there, he knew, but he trailed a few more up into the palm of his hand. With a loaded sigh, Rue shut the device and set it aside. It seemed Maron rendered him defenseless, watching as he closed the gap between their bodies and inhaled deeply at his chest. Having since released Rue’s hand, Maron reached down and brushed a few locks of Rue’s hair from his face, gently tracing down his cheek with the back of his fingers. He drank in his defeated look, the face of a tamed animal with his hair tousled over the pillow and their legs slowly beginning to twine together, the love bites that decorated the skin of his neck which were not all his own. He watched the rare, content expression on his face with his long lashes brushing against his cheek. Maron decided that, no, deep reflection was not needed.


End file.
